


A Royal Mess

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/F, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Voyeurism, nameless NPCs - Freeform, turning slowly into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sereda Aeducan is desperate as she offers Dwyn everything he wants in exchange for his help. When he comes to collect, she knows she is in for a rough night. What she doesn't know though, is that it leads to something wholly unexpected.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Dwyn (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	A Royal Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts), [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).



> Happy Smutquisition!

“I am going to have to borrow the princess here for a while, business to conclude and all.”

Sereda swallows as she hears the words from behind her. She had just been talking to Alistair and the Bann, a mug of ale in her hand. The celebration in Redcliffe is everywhere - in the swiftly cleaned-up streets, the market-place, and even in front of the Chantry. After the endless days of fear, its inhabitants could not contain their joy over their village’s successful defense. One they had nearly believed to be impossible.

But they won. They prevailed. Among other reasons because of the support Sereda had organized. Though one particular bit had come at an unusual price. One that she still had to pay.

“It’s fine; he is right,” she says with a calming smile towards Alistair, who eyes the newcomer suspiciously but relaxes at her assurance. “We _do_ have some things to clear up.”

The smile on Dwyn’s face spreads into a cocky grin. He has tact enough to not say something more incriminating, just as Sereda had stipulated when she had agreed to his terms. Or he to hers? The original thought had come from her, after all. Though, when she had suggested a night with her in exchange for his help in defending the village, it had been a last, desperate attempt after he had shut down every other suggestion. One that she had practically assumed would fail just as much.

It hadn’t. On the contrary, it had put a self-satisfied grin onto his face that is still there now, as he, in a mockery of accurate court behavior, holds out his arm for her.

“If the princess would kindly follow me then, I think we need a little more quiet for our _talk_.”

With a feeling of something stuck in her throat, she puts her ale down and nods.

“I’ll see you guys later or in the morning,” she assures Alistair, and not for the first time, she is grateful for the hours upon hours of lessons from home, teaching her not to let her feelings show on her face.

As she follows Dwyn away from the celebration and back to the house she first met him in, the nervousness she had concealed so well earlier wells up in her. The place looks foreboding in the dark, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Ah, princess, getting cold feet?” Dwyn asks with a snide tone, and Sereda takes a deep breath before she shakes her head.

“I am not going back on my word,” she says firmly.

She has lost everything she ever had, and her name means nothing up here - all she has left are her word and her integrity. She agreed to his price beforehand, and she will see this through, no matter how much it makes her stomach turn in anxiety.

Once inside, Dwyn doesn’t lead her to a bedroom as she expected. Instead, he turns around to her in the middle of the living room and looks at her expectantly. 

“You should get rid of that ugly armor and the rest of your clothes,” he says with a leer on his face. “It’s not like you will need either for the rest of the night.”

Sereda feels another shiver run down her back as she looks around. Like before, there are two guards in the room with them. They don’t outright stare, but she can see them observe her with casual interest. Dwyn follows her eyes and lets out a laugh.

“Don’t worry about them, princess. They are here for my safety and nothing more.”

“Do they have to be, though?” she asks timidly, and the smile on his face only widens.

“Absolutely. That is non-negotiable.”

His voice is stern and uncompromising, and Sereda knows it is of no use to argue. Nor can she simply walk away from this now, not without risking Dwyn telling everyone about their little arrangement.

“Fine,” she murmurs, and her eyes are fixed on the floor, avoiding seeing the looks the other men give her as she starts to unbuckle her armor. Each piece she lets fall to the floor echoes far too loudly through the room.

Dwyn steps closer, making avoiding looking at him an impossibility. Sereda flinches slightly at the first touch of his calloused hand on her bare skin.

“Just look at you, no crown and no title; I guess you can call yourself lucky they let you keep your looks.”

She flinches again from his harsh words, steadfastly ignoring how they send a tingling sensation down her back that doesn’t feel as unpleasant as she would have expected. Part of her wishes he wouldn’t say any of these things to her, if only for her peace of mind.

“Do you have to…” she asks hesitantly, and Dwyn straight-up laughs.

“Princess, this night is on my terms, not yours.” He grabs her shoulder and pushes. “Get down on your knees!”

She drops down, staring at him and still trying her best to ignore the two guards as she watches him fiddle with his belt, and a moment later, he frees his length from his pants. She knows exactly what he wants, and her hard-preserved composure slips as her nerves get the better of her. 

From the way his grin widens, Sereda is certain Dwyn can see all her discomfort and her insecurity plainly written on her face.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never done this before,” he says, his voice sickly sweet. “What a lucky bastard I am.” With that, he grabs her chin and pulls. “Open up!”

Sereda obliges; she has given her word, after all. This is a transaction. A business deal, albeit an unconventional one. It is something she can deal with. He had held up his side, and so will she.

When the head of his cock pushes past her pliant lips and into her mouth, she shivers slightly. Sereda has no experience with this. Nothing but what she has read in books and heard about from her handmaidens. Experimentally, she lets her tongue run over his length, exploring the strange new taste and texture in her mouth. 

“Tell me, princess, are you as unpracticed in everything else as you are in this?” Dwyn asks, and a bolt of shame goes through her, followed by fear.

What if her inexperience makes him regret the deal they struck? Would he expose her in revenge? But his next words alleviate her concerns as he lets out a deep sigh. 

“You should have led with that yesterday, you know? I would have defended the village _and_ the castle for this.”

He looks down at her with a leer on his face as his hands clasp her face before he starts to move her head. Back and forth, he takes over control, and Sereda feels almost relieved by him taking the reins. That is, until he suddenly pushes deeper, all the way back to her throat, and she freezes up.

“Now, princess, relax. Your lack of skill doesn’t excuse poor service, after all. If you don’t know what to do, I’ll simply have to teach you.”

His hands tighten, and he moves her head to his liking before he pushes in once more.

“You might wanna take a deep breath,” he warns her just in time, and Sereda gasps before she suddenly feels him push even further, his hands bringing her head closer until her nose presses into his stomach.

For a moment, he just holds her there as she splutters and gags around the intrusion. Her fingers claw into his legs as she feels panic well up in her at her inability to breathe. He draws back just then, and Sereda coughs around his retreating cock, desperately filling her lungs with air.

“Not bad for a first try,” Dwyn says, and when she blinks the tears that have gathered in her eyes away, she can see a gleeful smile on his lips. Somehow, his praise sends another shiver down her back. “But you need some practice.”

Sereda swallows and takes another deep breath before his grip tightens, and he does it again. And again. Each time holding her a little longer, groaning deeply whenever her throat convulses around him, he murmurs something about her mouth feeling fantastic. 

It stirs something in her. Something Sereda would have never dreamed of before. The urge to be better at this. The desire to please. And when he next draws back, she closes her lips tighter around his retreating shaft and sucks. It gives her a guttural moan as her reward, and she shifts slightly as she notices herself getting more and more aroused.

“Can you see how well she takes me?” Dwyn addresses the guards, and his hand tightens in her hair, giving it a rough tug. “My, princess, you seem almost eager.”

The thought that the guards witness all this starts to feel strangely exciting as she doubles her efforts and her tongue curls around the head of his cock.

Dwyn growls deeply at her before he pulls her off him.

“Turn around,” he snaps. “On your hands and knees!”

She takes a second to react, but then she scrambles to obey, turning away from him and letting her upper body fall forward until she rests on her lower arms.

Dwyn’s fingers dip between her legs without preamble, and Sereda shudders again, but if she is truly honest with herself, the shudder does not originate in fear or disgust at all. She should hate every bit of this, despise every moment for the way he treats her alone, but something in her feels almost like it comes truly alive for the first time. It’s a shameful thing, but Sereda knows she is sopping wet already. And while part of her knows that what comes next might hurt, another part of her can barely wait.

Dwyn seems to notice every bit of her struggle as his thick fingers slide through her folds.

“Oh, princess, is that for me?” he says snidely before pushing two of his fingers inside her without so much as a warning, and Sereda feels her face glow in embarrassment when she can _hear_ just how wet she is.

“The pretty, young, and untouched princess, on her knees in my humble abode, can’t wait to finally be thoroughly fucked, can she?” Dwyn taunts her, and Sereda has to bite the insides of her cheek not to let a treacherous moan betray her.

His fingers leave her, and a moment later, he firmly grabs her hips and pushes inside her in one hard and deep thrust. The sound she lets out is embarrassing, a surprised but deep moan leaving her mouth as she almost slumps forward from how much her arms are shaking. 

“What will the people think if they hear you moan like this from inside my house?” he says with a low growl, and Sereda fights back another moan as she looks to the side where the two guards are standing. A whimper leaves her mouth as she sees just how much they leer at her. 

“Do you enjoy that kind of attention?” Dwyn says just then, thrusting into her without mercy. “I plan to give them the complete show, you know?”

Her face glows with embarrassment as she lets out needy gasps. Some small part in her protests that she shouldn’t enjoy this as much as she does. The small remaining part of her proper upbringing that insists she is doing something forbidden, something scandalous. Guilt and shame vye for her attention, but there is another, much louder thought going through her. 

All her status and proper and perfect behavior hadn’t protected her in the end. They had cast her aside for something she hadn’t even done. And as Dwyn thrusts into her deeply, Sereda’s fingers twist into the carpet, and she finds herself pushing back, matching his rhythm as best as she can. She has already lost everything; by the Stone, she will take what few pleasant things she can get her hands on and enjoy them to the fullest.

Dwyn’s hands are hard on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh harshly, and it only adds to the overwhelming sensation of him filling her so thoroughly. 

“You might no longer serve your people, but I can think of several ways you can serve me tonight,” he says tauntingly, and another moan leaves her at those words.

A lifetime of being raised to serve her people, and still, Sereda could never have imagined just how much pleasure there was to be found in simply letting herself be used like this. 

Dwyn’s sharp thrusts send bursts of desire through her, and she can see the guards breathing faster, watching them with undeniable interest in their eyes. Suddenly, Sereda no longer feels intimidated by their presence. She sees their eyes rake over her body, and she revels in the thought that they look at her like this, on the floor and thoroughly debased, and yet her humiliation makes them obviously want her.

Dwyn notices the slight shift in her almost immediately, and there is a mocking leer in his voice as he bends over her back and speaks closely to her ear.

“You like them looking, don’t you?” he taunts her. “You want everyone to see just what a whore you are.”

The harsh words wash over her, and they sting, but it’s only a hint of shame that spearheads a rush of far more complex feelings surging through her. Sereda can’t speak, can’t answer. She can only gasp desperately as her whole body shakes with desire.

There’s a hand in her hair, pulling roughly until she lets out a small whimper, and Dwyn rumbles, “Say it, tell me what you are.”

Sereda can barely breathe as she feels all the heat of her shame melt into pure lust. “A whore,” she gets out in between ragged breaths. “I’m nothing but a whore.”

He lets out a pleased laugh as he fucks her harder. “And what do you want?”

Mindlessly, Sereda blurts out the first thing that comes to her, “Your cock.” It gets her another throaty laugh.

“Just mine?” he teases before pulling her hair to force her to look straight up at his guards. “Or are you secretly hoping they will do more than just look?” 

Sereda feels herself shiver and clench around him at the thought, and Dwyn groans deeply. 

“Oh, I can feel how much you like that thought,” he murmurs. “You want to show them what a good whore you are?” 

Her arms and legs nearly give out as the mere thought sends a wave of heat through her body. Sereda had enjoyed their looks, but not until Dwyn puts it out there right now did it occur to her that they could do much more than just look. She shouldn’t be surprised by the suggestion. He had promised her a night filled with degradation and humiliation after all. What does surprise her, though, is the fire it sparks in her. The realization just how much she wants exactly that.

“Y-yes,” Sereda moans as he impatiently tugs on her hair again. “I want to be good for all of them.”

“Oh, how far you’ve fallen, princess, but who are we to not oblige her former majesty, right boys?”

His hand is still firm in her hair, grabbing a fair bit of it tightly before he pulls harshly until she has no choice but to arch her back and lift herself up on his lap. Like this, she has no choice but to look directly at the guards who are outright leering at her now. It sends a hot spike of lust to her core.

“The way I see it, there are three of us, and you princess, have three holes we can fill. We’ll put you to good use!”

He lets go of her hair and gives her a small push until she is on the rug again, face pressed into the fabric and her ass up in the air. He fiddles with something, but only for a moment before he kneels behind her and spreads her ass. His fingers, coated in oil, circle the puckered ring of muscle once before they unceremoniously push in. 

Sereda lets out a soft cry that is half moan and half pain at the foreign sensation. Dwyn gives her no time to adjust, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, stretching her with every move. From the corners of her eyes, she sees the two guards opening their trousers, and the arousal that runs through her coaxes another wanton sound from her mouth.

“Look at that; she can barely wait,” one of the guards murmurs.

“I want her mouth first,” says the other, and the first one nodds.

“Fine by me, I’ll take her royal ass then.”

A moment later, Dwyn’s fingers are gone, and he grabs her shoulder, roughly pulling her up.

“You heard the lads, time to serve your people, your majesty.”

Sereda feels shaky on her knees when he roughly turns her around, and a moment later, his hands are on her ass, and he picks her up, dragging her onto his lap. Instinctively, her arms fly around his neck, holding on tightly before she wraps her legs around his waist. 

Dwyn gives her a mocking grin. “Not so proper anymore, are you now, princess?” he coons, and a moment later, he shifts her and pushes back into her waiting cunt with a groan. 

“Come on, princess, give us a kiss,” Dwyn demands, and before Sereda can react, he grabs her chin and claims her mouth with his own, his tongue pushing through her lips without hesitation. It sweeps through her mouth, claiming every part of it, and the ridiculous thought wells up in her that she somehow always imagined that her first kiss would be soft and gentle. This is the precise opposite, and Sereda wouldn’t have it any other way, she realizes as she moans deeply and tries to match his movements.

When Dwyn tears himself away, the grin on his face is impossibly wide.

“I think you should ask them nicely to use you,” he growls at her. “Be a good royal whore and beg for their cocks.”

Sereda swallows heavily, moaning as she tries to find the words through the haze of lust surrounding her. 

“Please,” she mutters, twisting her head to the two guards.

Her eyes widen as she sees they have fully freed themselves from the confinement of their pants, and Sereda licks her lips in anticipation. 

“Please fuck me,” she tries to say in her sweetest voice. “Use me in every way possible.”

One of them says something, but Sereda can’t understand his words over the sound of her own blood rushing through her ears. He kneels behind her, and she feels his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks, and then there is a blunt pressure against her. It feels nothing like Dwyn’s fingers felt. Instead, it is much larger, and Sereda holds her breath - out of apprehension or anticipation she can’t even say.

The other guard steps closer, and suddenly there is a hand on her chin, urging her to open her mouth, and Sereda obliges. He is not as long as Dwyn, but his cock is thicker, and she has to stretch her lips wide around him. His hand on her chin holds tight as he pushes inside her mouth, not stopping until she almost gags around him. 

It is so distracting that she almost forgets about everything else when a sudden intense pressure reminds her there is more going on. She lets out a guttural moan muffled by the cock in her mouth as the other guard slowly but steadily pushes inside her ass.

For a few moments, she is close to screaming. Not from pain but from the overwhelming feeling of being filled and stretched further than ever before. It threatens to drown her if it weren’t for the insistent grip on her face, the press of fingers against her cheek, and the pressure of a cock against her throat to keep her mind focused on something. 

And then the guard is all the way inside her ass, and Dwyn bucks up into her cunt while she does her best to suck, and Sereda feels so blissfully stuffed it is almost surreal.

They start to move. She can’t even tell who did it first, but after a few shorter thrusts, the man behind her suddenly grabs her hips, holding her firmly in place. Slowly he draws almost all the way out of her before he slams himself back without warning, pushing her further onto the cock in her mouth until she splutters and gags around it.

It seems to be just what the other guard had wanted as he lets out a low grunt and grips her face harder, tilting her head a bit, and then he pushes further into her throat. It doesn’t get easier than it was the first time, but again, the way she is simply moved around, held in place, and used for their pleasure stirs something in her.

Dwyn fucks into her in deep strokes, hitting spots she only ever heard of before, sending hot streaks of lust through her until she whines around the cock in her mouth, and it tips the guard at her face over the edge. He fills her mouth with his release, and Sereda has to swallow quickly to not choke on it. As he pulls out of her mouth, she gasps heavily. The guard behind her speeds up once more and buries himself inside her with a deep thrust before he comes.

Dwyn hasn't stopped his rough movements, and as she feels the guard’s spent cock slip out of her ass, Dwyn holds her waist tighter before he, too, fills her up with his release.

Sereda shivers, incapable of moving as she feels so wound up she could almost cry from the intensity of it. A wanton moan escapes her as she tries to shift her hips against Dwyn to get some friction, but he lifts her off him with a click of his tongue.

“Ah, princess,” he sneers, though his voice is decidedly more breathless than before. “Not so fast.”

Sereda finds herself on her knees again, his hand between her legs as his fingers scoop up some of the mess he left behind. A moment later, Dwyn pushes those fingers between her lips, making her lap up his release.

“Just look at all the mess you caused us to make,” he chides before his hand is in her hair, pulling her head down to his lap. “You better clean me up nicely.”

Her own arousal still burns through her as she takes his cock back into her mouth, tasting both Dwyn and herself as she sucks and licks until he seems satisfied.

He pulls her head back, and with a short but precise push, she finds herself back sprawled on the carpet. 

“The princess of Orzammar, lying on the floor of my humble home, leaking from every hole as she desperately wants to come,” Dwyn says, and despite just having found relief, Sereda can see his cock twitch in anticipation once more. 

“If you wanna get off, princess, I suggest you get to it,” he adds with a mocking grin. “Give us all a good show while you’re at it. And if you’re good enough, I might let you serve us all night.”

Only an hour ago, the thought of touching herself in front of anyone would have made her recoil. But Sereda is so tense, so filled to the brim with unfulfilled need that she shakes a little before she does precisely that. It’s not even too uncomfortable on the carpet, she thinks. One of her hands closes around the tip of her breast and squeezes, while the other dips between her thighs. She lets her legs fall open wide, uncaring of what a picture she might make, as her fingers run through her folds. Curiously, she pushes two of them inside her, shuddering with want as she feels the stickiness between them. 

But Sereda is impatient, and she needs to finally get off. Her fingers find her clit, and she moans out loudly as she starts circling it in quick moves. She knows she won’t need much to push her over the edge, just a little bit as pleasure already spreads through her. Her eyes had closed almost reflexively, making it easy to pretend she is alone in her tent when she realizes that it’s not where she wants to be at all. She opens them, shifting her head a bit until she can look at Dwyn. She takes in the way he looks at her, greedy heat filling his eyes, and suddenly, everything inside her coils together tightly before her pleasure explodes from her with a force that surprises even herself. With a small scream, Sereda comes under her own touch, reveling in the way Dwyn’s look makes her feel.

She is still catching her breath when he moves again, and a moment later, he kneels over her, his thick thighs framing her head as he grabs her hair and leads his cock to her mouth.

He pushes past her lips as he casually turns to his guards. “Get me more of the oil,” he orders before focusing back on her.

“You’re going to suck me off nicely, aren’t you?” he asks, and as he pushes down further, Sereda only moans in appreciation around the cock that nearly slips into the throat. But instead of choking her again, he holds himself back this time, nudging her head as he encourages her to move on her own.

“Look at that, the hesitant princes turned into a pleading whore that is just begging for more, isn’t that right?”

She nods as best as she can before he starts to move her head back and forth, letting him use her however he wants, and Sereda feels herself getting excited again, heat pooling in her stomach once more.

“After you have finished me off, they are going to hold you down and spread you open for me,” Dwyn murmurs in between ragged breaths as his movements get faster. “And then we are going to try and see just how many fingers you can take at once and if your cunts is as greedy for my hand as it is for cock.”

Dimly, Sereda thinks that this threat shouldn’t be as arousing as it is, but then again, at this point, it is thoroughly too late to remember what she should and should not desire and act upon. She just moans again around him as she gives herself over to the reality that whatever else the night may bring for her, she is looking forward to all of it.


End file.
